1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to food trays and, more particularly, to food preserving and presenting trays.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that consuming a healthy, balanced diet, one that includes sufficient quantities and varieties of fruits and vegetables, is a primary factor in maintaining good health. Such a diet is also a primary factor in combating many of today's health concerns, such as obesity. Nonetheless, despite increased media focus on the benefits of consuming a healthy diet, it is estimated that a majority of Americans do not.
There are myriad factors contributing to this deficiency, some of which include competition by well-marketed and well-presented fast food, increasingly busy lifestyles, and the rise of a culture of convenience that often includes nutritionally reduced, pre packaged, processed food.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to deliver fruits and vegetables that is easy to use and maintain as well as convenient.